Zorra Solitaria, Lobo Solitario
by soaring bubblegum
Summary: He had always been alone. Until he split into Lilynette. Then she came and they weren't alone anymore. Snippets, introductory fic to a new story.
1. La Luna y su soledad

**Zorra Solitaria, Lobo Solitario**

**Primera – La Luna y su soledad**

**(The Moon and her solitude)**

* * *

White sand. White desert. Red blood. White moon. Black tree.

The white desert was a compelling place, she didn't know why and didn't care anyways. Ever since she had reached the last Etapa something had been calling to her. It was pulling and pulling and it wouldn't stop.

The white desert was beautiful in her black and yellow eyes. The white sand and the black skies of Hueco Mundo contrasted in her mind to make an immortal yin and yang.

The white desert was lonely. For, as much as other Hollows tried to reach her muttering some name they died before they got even close. She was lonely.

The red blood, she didn't like. Sometimes she found corpses of her brethren scattered about, half-eaten by new kits that didn't know how to feed properly. She missed having a skulk.

The red blood, she did like. It compelled her to drown something in its own blood and watch it suffer. In her younger Etapa she had just done so if she so desired to feel. As she evolved the need had dulled.

The white moon she adored. Like an ever-present companion she always gazed at the white rock with admiration. She would like to be in the sky. The moon didn't talk back. She was alone.

The black trees fit. They made beautiful compositions and were hard as rock. Sometimes she sat on a branch waiting. For no one.

The pull had gotten stronger. She didn't know why and didn't care anyways. She was bored and alone. She noticed a distant presence that wasn't the moon.

She stood and waited, after all she had all the time in death, as she didn't have in life. She didn't remember much of it, only fragments of memories best forgotten.

On the third day, while the moon shone on her vulpine mask she sensed the pulling closer and closer and saw a silhouette in the horizon of the white desert of Hueco Mundo.

Neither moved for a long time. If she went near it, would it die? She didn't know, and she didn't care. It would seem they had reached an agreement because they started to move at the same time.

When they were before each other she noticed that the Vasto Lorde before her was male. She had only seen one before, the self-declared king of Las Noches and God of Hueco Mundo. Barragan.

Tilting her mask to the side she wondered why he didn't drop dead.

"Are you going to die?" he asked.

She stared at him in apathy. "No."

From his brown tattered robes emerged a little one. She didn't have the reiatsu that he had, but she didn't drop dread either. Either way, she didn't care.

"The name's Lilynette Gingerbuck." The little one said arrogantly. "What's yours, lady?"

Ah, her name.

"Volpe Lugiana."

He gazed at her strangely.

"Coyote Starrk."

She nodded once, and the little one grinned and clung to one of her tails. The female Vasto Lorde twitched a bit in annoyance.

"Do not pull them."

The little one stuck her tongue at her but nodded nonetheless. They turned and started walking together. It was a strange sensation not to have something drop to the sand with the life seeping out of them.

She was not alone.

* * *

**This fanfic is the prelude of an upcoming fanfic. Call it a prologue. It'll be short snippets used as an introduction to the characters.**


	2. La Madre y sus lobos

**Zorra Solitaria, Lobo Solitario**

**Segunda – La Madre y sus lobos**

**(The Mother and her wolves)**

* * *

They had been walking together for years, not that they noticed time that easily. For Vasto Lorde, the top of the food chain, there was nothing to do at all. Lilynette entertained them mostly, since she was the lively one.

She had a temper too and seemed to be rubbing off the two stoic Vasto Lorde.

The young one had been jumping around, playing with Volpe's tails and yelling at her for not letting her pull them. Her tails were sacred to her, there was no way she was letting the little kit touch them.

"Kit, stop it." She murmured.

Lilynette froze and looked at her with wide eyes. Volpe looked back at her and blinked in slight confusion. Was the kit ill? She did not know that Hollows could fall to illnesses.

"You just called me kit, Volpe!" the child screamed in delight.

Said Vasto Lorde blinked at the youngling again and gazed up at Starrk blankly. The male huffed a bit and smiled lazily at her. She didn't understand what was happening at all.

"Yes! I have La Madre as my mother Starrk! Ha! This is awesome, which is weird because Starrk and I are the same being but… bah! This is awesome!" screamed the kit, before prancing around crazily.

Volpe furrowed her bony brows and looked from Lilynette to Starrk in confusion. "La Madre?" she asked.

The male sent her a surprised gaze. "You don't know? The young Hollows call you La Santa Madre." He explained.

"Why?" she asked blandly.

"You are the first female Vasto Lorde."

"Ah."

* * *

**Volpe means 'fox' in Italian while Lugiana means 'pregnant of light' in Portuguese. **

**The title of this fic means 'lonely fox, lonely wolf'. Zorra is the female of zorro.**

**If you didn't know, some of the Espada's names come from architects. Naruto's name comes from Aldo Volpe.**


	3. La Madre y el Padre

**Zorra Solitaria, Lobo Solitario**

**Tercera – La Madre y el Padre**

**(The Mother and the Father)**

* * *

"Hey, hey!" yelled the green-haired tempest of a kit. "Hey, stop ignoring me Starrk!"

Starrk just rolled to the other side and continued his sleep. Not that he needed it, it was just an acquired habit, much like Volpe's meditation. Lilynette fumed and went stomping towards the fox Vasto Lorde.

"Hey, Madre!"

Volpe opened one black and yellow eye and looked at her blankly. "Yes, kit?"

"Starrk is ignoring me!" she growled. "And I need to tell him something!"

"The fact that he is not answering does not mean that he isn't listening. To tell someone something there is no need to be answered." She explained calmly.

"Che! Fine!"

She stomped back towards the lazy Vasto Lorde and crouched while grinning.

"Maybe I should call you Padre, yanno! Like Madre and Padre and there's me! See? It's perfect!" she proclaimed.

Starrk choked a bit and sat up, looking at Lilynette and then at La Volpe. What Lilynette was saying didn't make any sense since she and Starrk were the same thing and Volpe was not her mother. Could Hollows be born?

"No." he answered curtly, but was promptly ignored by the little one. He sighed and looked at Volpe for some help. She merely opened an eye and closed it again.

"She's yours, Starrk."

"You're her mother! Do something!" he pleaded while Lilynette's rant of perfection and cackles went on and on.

"She was yours first." She stated plainly.

Starrk left his mouth hanging open and looked at the female Vasto Lorde incredulously.

* * *

**'Padre' means father in Spanish.**


	4. Los Lobos Huérfanos

**Zorra Solitaria, Lobo Solitario**

**Cuarta – Los Lobos Huérfanos**

**(The orphaned wolves)**

* * *

Today, Starrk and Lilynette were alone again.

Volpe had left some time before, saying that there was another pull in her. Lilynette had looked at her weirdly and explained hotly that she wasn't allowed to leave. To this, her unfeeling eyes had drilled into the little one's and scared her to death.

"Lilynette." Starrk had called. They had seen her walk off into the desert.

* * *

**La Santa Madre means the Holy Mother.**


	5. La Zorra, la Cierva, la Leona, la Anacon

**Zorra Solitaria, Lobo Solitario**

**Quinta – La Zorra, la Cierva, la Leona, la Anaconda y el Tiburón**

**(The fox, the hind, the lioness, the anaconda and the shark)**

* * *

While with Starrk and Lilynette she and the male had learned how to control their reiatsu somewhat so it couldn't crush everything that approached them.

Her armoured tails swished around her ankles in boredom. She somewhat missed Starrk and Lilynette, but there had been a pull. She had to follow it.

When she had discovered where the pull had come from she had found three Adjuchas in a kind of den. One was a snake, the other a lion and the last one a hind.

They had gotten close and pressed against each other for comfort from her spiritual pressure. Volpe walked calmly towards them, her fox skull shining in the eternal night of Hueco Mundo.

"Stop."

She looked to her right to see another Vasto Lorde. A female, too. How curious. This one smelled of shark.

"What are you doing here?"

The fox skull tilted to the side and she raised a clawed hand towards the shark Hollow. The shark looked at her serenely.

"I felt a pull, I came."

The lion Adjuchas rasped something and the other two looked at her incredulously, muttering between them before one stepped closer to the two Vasto Lorde.

"You're La Santa Madre." The lioness stated.

"That is what they call me." She answered blandly.

The shark stared at her and decided that she meant no harm while lowering her arms. She nodded her head in deference to her.

"I am Tia Harribel." She stated. "These are Apache, Mila Rose and Sun-Sun."

She nodded once and turned on her heel sharply to leave the den.

"Wait, you're leaving, Madre?" asked Apache with a hint of fear and respect.

"The pull is no longer here, I must return."

The watched as she left, calmly walking into the giant desert of Hueco Mundo. The three Adjuchas looked at their leader who was staring into the distance.


	6. Los Lobos y su Zorra

**Zorra Solitaria, Lobo Solitario**

**Sexta – Los Lobos y su Zorra**

**(The wolves and their fox)**

* * *

When Starrk had felt the presence of Volpe come back to them a lazy smile plastered on his face, while watching Lilynette prance around in excitement.

Since the two Vasto Lorde were so noticeable they always knew where the other one was. It was hard to miss such a throbbing spiritual pressure.

They waited until the figure of a female with nine swishing tails appeared in the horizon. Then Lilynette couldn't contain herself and rushed headfirst into the Vasto Lorde, crying and punching the other weakly.

When Volpe looked at Starrk for help he just shrugged and mouthed 'she's yours'. The female twitched in annoyance and opened the bony maws of her mask, sharp fangs showing.

Starrk blinked. She was charging a Cero.

The Cero hit him square into his face and he was sent flying.


	7. La Vetusta

**Zorra Solitaria, Lobo Solitario**

**Séptima – La Vetusta**

**(The ancient)**

* * *

"How old are you?"

Volpe blinked and stared at the little one. Starrk, who was seemingly sleeping, snorted and choked a laugh. Her tails twitched and the white plates of her armour grinded with each other in irritation.

"I do not know." She answered. "I do remember a time when there was no one."

Lilynette blinked and wondered how boring that must have been. After all when she had been split from Starrk there had been other Hollows. Wait.

"Does that mean that you're as old as Hueco Mundo?" she asked innocently.

Her tails snapped angrily and she didn't respond.

Lilynette was wise enough to not ask again.


	8. Animales Humanoides

**Zorra Solitaria, Lobo Solitario**

**Octava – Animales Humanoides**

**(Humanoid animals)**

* * *

Centuries passed without their knowledge. Lilynette still enjoyed playing with Volpe's tails, Volpe still meditated whenever the little green spitfire let her and Starrk was sleeping almost always.

They had heard of whispers of this place where power could be achieved.

Las Noches.

The former palace and kingdom of Barragan had been taken by a Shinigami, who was gathering an army of sorts. At first neither Starrk or Volpe were interested in it. One being too apathetic to care, the other too lazy to care.

Lilynette's prodding was getting tiring after so many years.

They didn't need more power, the two Vasto Lorde silently had agreed. After all, some centuries ago they had ripped off their own masks in an experiment to gain power.

Volpe had gone first.

She had simply grabbed her vulpine skull and ripped it off causing a gargantuan explosion of reiatsu that winded both Starrk and Lilynette.

When Starrk had first laid eyes upon Volpe's Arrancar form he had thought that she was indeed beautiful. The mask she had always worn concealed all of her face and only her eyes were visible.

Now, she was shorter than him with ridiculously long golden hair that pooled at her feet. Blue startling eyes like those of the sky of the Human World and heavy blonde lashes. On her cheeks were parts of her Estigma, three whisker marks on each cheek, inked in the deepest black. The upper parts of her eyelids were outlined in bright red.

The remnants of her mask were shaped as fox ears. They went up into the sky and back, then they reached her now human ears and twisted gently towards her cheeks resting just below her eyes and ending in a sharp point just beside her nose in both sides.

Her clothing was non-existent since she hadn't been wearing anything to begin with. Starrk looked at her naked body in appreciation and noticed two more marks on her hips and ankles. They were red stripes that coiled around her body.

Her Hollow hole was just above her chest. He took off his brown rugged cloak and offered it at her. She looked at him with those eyes of hers and nodded once and accepted it and proceeded to put it on.

Starrk gave Lilynette to her and grasped on the edge of his mask. Her eyes drilled into his and he promptly pulled.

Pain.

It was painful. He felt his reiatsu expand and brush against Volpe's own tranquil spiritual energy. He felt his bones rearrange slightly and as sudden as the pain had come, it was gone.

He was still taller than the other Arrancar. The only remnant of his mask was his lower mandibles, which now rested on his neck. His hair was a bit shorter.

Lilynette had changed too. Part of her mask had been ripped away and was clinging to Volpe for dear life. Starrk smiled lazily, after all if it had hurt him it had hurt his little part too.

Starrk noted with a sigh that he was now naked too. His head suddenly snapped up towards the two females and his eyes widened comically.

Volpe was laughing quietly behind the large collar of his former cloak.


	9. El Gato de Schrödinger

**Zorra Solitaria, Lobo Solitario**

**Novena – El Gato de Schrödinger**

**(Schrödinger's cat)**

* * *

Lilynette sat on Volpe's lap while the former Vasto Lorde meditated. She swung her legs back and forth in a weak attempt to entertain herself while the two other Arrancar meditated, or slept, in Starrk's case.

The green-haired spitfire hummed a mindless song under her breath. She blinked when she saw a silhouette in the horizon of the desert. Lilynette stood up and smiled cheekily.

"Hey, hey!" she pointed to the thing. "What's that?"

Starrk mumbled something and rolled to the other side, hitting Volpe's knee in the process.

"Ouch." He rubbed his nose and looked up.

Both Volpe and Starrk looked towards the horizon and noticed the black spot that was walking towards them awkwardly.

"A cat." Sniffed Starrk while looking at La Volpe with a raised eyebrow. "What do we do with it?"

"He." She answered blandly. "It's male."

Starrk rolled his eyes. "Fine, _he_. Whatever."

Lilynette jumped around while waiting for the thing to get near them. The male Arrancar sighed and ignored the Hollow while using Volpe's lap as a pillow of some sorts.

Volpe glared down at him and he promptly ignored her. She then proceeded to calmly open her mouth and started charging up a rather nasty red Cero.

Starrk's eyes snapped open. _Not again_. He clamped his hand over her mouth and made her swallow her own Cero while sighing in relief.

The female Arrancar merely arched an eyebrow and bit down harshly with her fangs, drawing blood from his fingers, through his Hierro.

"That hurts." He stated lazily.

She unclenched her mouth from his hand and gave a calm lick to the wounds. They proceeded to heal and close up, leaving no trace behind.

Starrk gave a drowsy smirk. "How gracious of you."

The woman stared at him blankly and stood up suddenly, making Starrk eat a handful of white sand. He sputtered and spit the sand everywhere.

The cat Hollow had arrived and was waiting at a respectful distance, watching them silently. The male Adjuchas seemed… morose.

"Hey!" started Lilynette. "What's your name? Mine's Lilynette!"

Starrk rolled his eyes at the little Arrancar's cheekiness and stood up to stand next to Volpe. She was looking at the cat with a rather awesome poker face. Usually she was less guarded with them. Starrk shrugged, maybe she was uncomfortable with the presence of a newcomer.

The dark and slightly metallic voice of the cat was raspy to his ears. "I am Schrödinger." He proceeded to bow awkwardly. "I seek… refuge." He stated hesitantly.

Ah.

The Adjuchas wanted their protection. But why and from who? Starrk sighed at the troublesome situation and looked at Volpe. She returned his stare evenly and her face relaxed somewhat.

It would seem that she did not care if the cat joined their little group or not. He shrugged at the cat and grabbed Volpe by the waist, setting her down on the sand and proceeding to lie down and use her lap as a pillow. Again.

Her eye twitched but she silently motioned to the big white cat that he could stay. Seeing this Lilynette jumped around in excitement and walked towards the Adjuchas with a bounce in her step. She started babbling away while the cat, Schrödinger, nodded every now and then.

Starrk noticed the missing chunk of meat on the cat's chest. Pity, he wouldn't evolve anymore. Well, not his problem.


End file.
